


Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

by ProjectFreelancerTrash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Asexual Agent Washington, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ProjectFreelancerTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off my own headcanon, Tucker dances the way he did in Season 13 Episode 2 after him and Washington kiss for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

Washington was worried. 

Of course, he was always known as the over dramatic worrier but this was serious and he couldn’t put into words how worried he actually was. 

There he was, to everyone else, agitatedly working on the comm tower but in actuality he was nibbling on his lip under his helmet. He was lost in thought like he always is when he has something to worry about. 

None of the rest of his blues seemed to get it. Tucker didn’t seem to get it. 

The rations were slowly running out. The ammo was limited. They had little clean water. 

They were either going to die from starving to death or from radiation poisoning; yet the Reds are jacking around and his team was falling to shambles. Caboose was off mourning Church, and Tucker was just being Tucker. 

He was refusing everything Washington said, and trying his hardest to backlash against him. 

Tucker used to be really good about listening even if it was reluctantly and he used to be really friendly with him. That’s what Washington liked about him was the fact that Tucker didn’t immediately treat him like he was nothing. 

Now Tucker was basically praying for Church to come back, and Washington was trying his damnest to keep him alive. 

Washington was trying to get him in the best shape that he could just in case. Just in case, if it comes down to it, Tucker and Caboose get out and he doesn’t. 

Wash angrily throws down the socket wrench, and rips off his helmet to rub his hands through his hair. 

He wanted Tucker to live. The thought of him not making it off this planet made him… upset. He had been trying to find other words for it but he couldn’t help himself. He had fallen for the worst soldier the UNSC could’ve employed, and all he could do was watch them slowly starve to death together without even saying anything to him. 

With one last rub, he leans back so he can sit down against the radio with one knee pulled up to his chest. 

“Hey, porcupine, you ok?” Tucker’s voice calls out as he approaches, standing over Wash. 

Wash squints up at him until he stands in the light. It takes only a moment for him to realize that Tucker is talking about his hair. He didn’t think his hair was short enough to stick up like it used to. He figured they had been on the god forsaken planet long enough for it grow out. 

He wanted to reply to Tucker with a smile, or something positive but he figured that would just give it away. So he did what he had to, he was blunt. 

“No. I am not ok.” Washington replies with a sigh, choosing to run his hand through his hair one more time. 

Tucker shrugs and plucks off his helmet. “The radio still not working?” He questions, before shrugging again. “That’s alright, dude. They’ll find us.” 

Washington shakes his head in despair. “What exactly are they going to find Tucker?” 

Tucker tilts his head as he brows furrow in confusion. “Dude, what is that supposed-” 

Washington yanks himself up in a fit of anger and brings himself close to Tucker’s face. He couldn’t stop help but start to aggressively whisper his worries, “What if we run out of food? What if we are killed but something on this planet? What if one of us gets sick? What if we dehydrate? What’ll happen if the Reds die? What happens if Caboose dies? What happens if I die? What happens if-” 

He stops as his throat tightens at the thought, and stares at Tucker in his fit of anger. Tucker’s expression stayed straight until he brought up the last person in the canyon that Wash put above almost all else. His eyebrows shot up as Washington’s tone changes. 

“What happens if what?” Tucker asks Wash. 

Washington shakes his head and drops his hands. He turns and reaches down to grab his helmet jerkily. “Nothing.” He snaps, staring at his helmet. 

“No. Tell me.” Tucker replies as he reaches for Washington. “What happens if what? What happens if I-” 

Washington turns around, dropping his helmet, and grabs Tucker by the shoulders. “Don’t say it.” He growls weakly. “Please don’t say it.” 

“Why? What’s so different about me dying than you?” Tucker quips back harshly. 

Washington stares down at Tucker with no reply ready at his lips. 

Instead he entangles his fingers at the base of Tucker’s dreads, and ducks to smash his lips against Tucker’s. Both Tucker and Wash’s eyes are wide open. Tucker’s are the first to slide shut as he slowly moves with Wash. Once Wash realizes Tucker’s reaction, his eyes close as he responds adamantly. 

Wash didn’t want slow, or steady. He wanted here and now. 

His second hand slid up to Tucker’s hair, and both of his hands tilted Tucker’s head so he could fit them together better. He caught Tucker’s lip between his teeth and nibbled on Tucker’s lip ring before catching his lips again. 

Tucker tried matching his pace but something told Wash that Tucker didn’t expect Washington to be a rough kisser. 

Something like when Wash finally slowly pulled back, with his fingers still in Tucker’s hair, that Tucker had a wide eyed doe look in his eyes as he utters, "Oh. That's why." If Washington had to put a face to someone having their mind blown, it would be Tucker’s. It made Wash a little smug. 

Which is why Wash nearly lost it when Tucker started dancing while hollering in joy. 

“Dude yes!” He screams as he did the running man before spinning on his feet and pelvic thrusting. “Fuck yes!” he sings as he moved smoothly. 

"I, fucking, kissed, you." Tucker enunciates each word with a pelvic thrust and pretends to spike a ball into the ground. 

Washington didn't want to tell Tucker about how much he actually kissed him but he did take joy knowing that Tucker's swollen lips showed who kissed who.


End file.
